Boyfriend of a Singer
by Naleyalltheway
Summary: Jimmy and Haley James are a popular singing duo. Nathan is so proud of her. When Haley goes on tour, Nathan can't take it. he misses her. but when he's about to go join her and surprise her, something happens. M for some chapters.
1. Prologue

"Haley James and her father Jimmy have been the most popular father daughter duo for the past few years." Ellen Degeneres said. "I am so happy to have them here. Please welcome our musical guest, H Double J."

The sliding doors opened and both Haley and Jimmy were playing guitars. Haley's was acoustic and Jimmy's was an electric.

_There's a gold frame that sits by the window_

_And my heart breaks a little more each time I try_

_To picture the memory inside_

_There's an old book that's too hard to read it_

_But if you look you'd see now you look through my eyes_

_And now one more chapter's gone by, and I know…_

_It's time to move on and even though I'm not ready_

_You've got to be strong just where you're heading_

_And even though it's not easy_

_I know the right kind of love_

_Doesn't wanna miss the future_

_Standing in the past it will always hold on_

_But never hold you back_

_And even though it's not easy_

_Right now, the right kind of love_

_Is the love that let's go…._

_Is the love that let's go._

"We'll be right back with H Double J." Haley and her dad hugged before they went o commercial break.

Back at home, Haley's boyfriend Nathan Scott and his brother, Lucas along with Haley's mother sat on the couch waiting for the commercials to end.

"I loved the song. Haley wrote it." Nathan said. "I was in the room when she wrote it. It came to her right away."

Lydia, Haley's mom had her book in her hand. She had wanted to read the book for a while and when Haley bought it for her, she loved her for it. "Jimmy looks hot."

Nathan and Lucas looked at her and shuddered. "No offense Mrs. James, but that is so gross." Lucas said. He looked over at his brother. "You have anything gross to add?"

Nathan looked for the right words and smirked. "No; not with my girlfriend's mother here."

"We're back with Jimmy and Haley James." Ellen said sitting in her chair. Haley and Jimmy were on a couch with smiles plastered on their faces. "Okay, now I have to ask, what made you two decide to form a duo. Haley, not many teenage daughters want to perform with their fathers."

"I know." Haley laughed and smiled. 'But I think maybe that's why _I _want to. And plus my dad and I have always been close. And we are like the only people in our family who can sing. And we just always loved to perform and bring our music to others."

"Does your father ever embarrass you?"

Haley nodded. "What parent doesn't? He always tries to find a way to humiliate me. I remember one time he completely left me alone on stage. I actually forgot the words to my song." Haley shook her head. "He knows I hate bring in front of a crowd by myself. That's why I love having him on stage with me."

"Jimmy, how is it singing with your daughter?"

"It is so great. She has an amazing voice. Plus as a father, I can keep an eye on her when we go up on stage. I can protect her when we're up looking out at the audience. I mean I know when she's nervous or when she's about to lose her line, so I pick up for her."

Haley nodded. "That's something you can't get when you're by yourself. It's one of the good parts of working with my dad. He knows all my little quirks."

Ellen sat back and nodded. "Okay, I have some e-mail questions for you." She took some cards and read off the first one. "Okay, this if from **lilygirl116** for Haley. _Do you think you would venture away from your father and go solo someday?_"

Haley nodded. "Great question **lilygirl116 **was it? I love that name by the way. I would love to venture into my own self. And my dad encourages me to do that. He wants me to grow up and grow as an artist. So to answer your question, if I do get over my stage fright, I would definitely love to go solo."

"Okay, Jimmy, this one is for you." Ellen said reading off the next card. "This one is from **June34569; **_do you ever find yourself wanting to hurt every male fan of your daughters_?"

"Yes." Jimmy said quickly. "I want to kill them actually, but June; I know I can't do that. I have to keep my anger in check. Plus she's not interested."

"Okay, last question is for Haley. It's from **Baller23**." Haley immediately smiled and looked at the camera. She knew it was Nathan. "_If you could spend one night with any male celebrity dead or alive, who would it be_?"

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. "**Baller23**, good question. Okay, if I could spend one night with any _male _celebrity dead _or _alive, I would have to say George Clooney. He's hot." Haley smirked and raised her eyebrows.

Nathan was looking at the TV with a death stare. He knew he shouldn't have written in that question. Now he was going to hate himself.

"Okay, I have to admit, one last question. Will you two be going on tour anytime soon?"

Haley answered the question. "We will be touring. We just have to write one last song for the album, record it, and then we tour. It's our third tour and um, actually, I am so excited."

"Tour dates will be on our website." Jimmy added.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**HALEY HAS TROUBLE WITH LYRICS**

**NATHAN BUYS A CLOONEY MASK**

**JIMMY AND HALEY RECORD THEIR FINAL SONG FOR THE ALBUM**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW.**

**THANK YOU.**


	2. Growing Up

**CHAPTER 2 **

**GROWING UP**

Haley was playing with her guitar when her boyfriend Nathan came in. They had been dating for about a year and a half. She gave him a kiss and rolled her eyes when she saw his mask. "Very funny George Clooney. Hey sweetie, I have to ask you your opinion, which sounds better." She began to play a few cords.

_I think I could be falling_

_ Falling for you,_

_ Falling for you hard_

It was a softer version of the one she had in mind. "Or does this sound better."

_He's the one, he's my man,_

_ He's guy I've been in love with,_

_I know he'll be true_

_ La la la la la laaaa._

Haley finished and looked up at him. "What do you think?"

Nathan nodded his head. "I think that I want to know why you want to know what I think."

"Me and my dad's manager need one more song for the album. And I have the luxury of writing it. Yay me." Haley said faking enthusiasm. "This is too much pressure. But just to make sure, dad's writing one too."

"Good. I wouldn't want my girl's sucky lyrics to be plastered on a record." Nathan joked. But Haley didn't get it because she hit him repeatedly.

"That is so not being good to me." Haley said hitting him. She sat back down on her chair and she kicked him a few times. "I love you, but you need to knock it off with the cruel mean jokes. I don't like them."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a big fan of either pair of words. They just don't flow."

Haley nodded. She got it. She understood it. "I get it, I do. I just hope my dad—"

"I've got it!" Jimmy James said rushed into his daughter's room. "I have the best song." He began to play. **(NEVER GROW UP BY TAYLOR SWIFT)**

_You little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

_I wish I'd never grown up_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grow up_

_It could be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up_

When he was finished Haley clapped and so did Nathan. "Dad that was great. How on earth did you come up with that?" She had never heard her father sing like that.

"Yeah." Nathan chimed in. "When did come up with that?"

"My granddaughter; I was holding her in my arms and it reminded me of when Haley was a baby. I wish she'd never grow up."

Haley smiled and looked up at her father with genuine eyes. "Daddy, I will always be your little girl. Nothing will change that." She meant that. Even though all her siblings had gone off to different parts of the country, she was determined to stay in Tree Hill to be close to her parents.

"I have a feeling Brooke will buy the first three million copies of the albums."

Haley nodded. "Yes she will." She agreed with her boyfriend.

Brooke was on her laptop listening to her old albums of Haley and her father. She could listen to them forever. She jumped when she heard Haley open the door. "Hey, girl. I have something for you." Haley handed her a ticket and backstage pass. "It's for any concert anywhere. We start in about two weeks. I can't wait."

Brooke turned in her seat and stared at Haley. "Does Nathan know about your little tour?"

Haley shrugged. "He does if he checked the website." Haley said. "I mean it's not like I'm not going to tell him, I just was to discuss this in great detail, because I've never had a boyfriend when touring and I'll miss him."

"Aww." Brooke said. "You two are so cute."

Haley just rolled her eyes. Brooke was always like this. She was such a girly girl. "And I have to talk to my dad about venturing solo."

"You would think of doing that?"

Haley nodded. "I mean I have written some solo songs that I haven't talked about it with my dad and I know he'll be happy about it."

"Of course he will. He wants you to grow, in more ways than one. So does Nathan; they want you to be happy." Haley knew this. She knew that her boyfriend and father just wanted what was best for her.

"Brooke I need to tell you a little secret. One that will change my life forever."

"What's the secret?"

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

** HALEY TALKS WITH HER DAD**

** HALEY TALKS WITH NATHAN**

** HALEY MAKES A DECISION **

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW. AND A BABYISH RULE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL.**

** THANK YOU.**


	3. Secrets

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets**

Haley was in her room, strumming her guitar. She needed to get this song out. She knew that if she sung it out loud, she could be able to face her fears with her dad and Nathan. After talking with Brooke; she felt like she could tell her father. She wasn't sure about Nathan.

_Here we are now_

_Everything is about to change_

_We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday_

_A chapter ending but the story's only just begun_

_A page is turning for everyone_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know _

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever I go_

_So excited I can barely even catch my breath_

_We have each other to lean on for the road ahead_

_This happy ending is the start of all our dreams_

_And I know your heart is with me_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Its time to show the world we've got something to say_

_A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away_

_I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday_

_We'll never fade away_

_So I'm moving on_

_Letting go_

_Holding on tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_So I'm moving on _

_Letting go_

_Holding on to tomorrow_

_I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be_

_We might be apart but I hope you always know_

_You'll be with me wherever I go_

_Wherever, Wherever I go_

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked as he came into the room.

Haley shook her head. "I'm going on tour."

Nathan nodded. "I know. You told me. Well, your website told me. I didn't know it was so soon. Couple weeks you'll be hitting the open road."

Haley saw his face and wondered what he was thinking. "Yeah, I'm kind of excited. It's been a year since we went on tour. I'm scared."

Nathan grabbed Haley hand and kissed it. "You'll do fine."

Haley nodded. Now was the time to tell him. "I have been doing some thinking. I want to go solo. And my stage name would be Haley James Scott."

Nathan smiled. "You do know girls with three names are always trouble."

"I bet. Nathan Royal Scott."

"It only works with girls."

"So what do you think?"

"I think you should talk to your father if you want to go solo." Haley shook her head, she could not do that. She didn't want to do it. "You have to Haley."

"I can't. We're going to tour soon. Leaving daddy before tour is a no no. He and I been through so much."

"That's why he'll understand. He loves you."

"He may love me, but after this, after he knows _everything_, he'll never speak to me again." Haley said.

Haley sat on her father's lap. "Hi daddy, I have something to tell you."

"You're pregnant." Jimmy stated. "I know I'm not disappointed; I figured as much."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Dad, will I ever be pregnant if I'm not married?" She shook her head. "No way; it's actually about tour and us and me going solo, if that's okay with you."

Jimmy just hugged his daughter. "I'm gonna have to say that I saw this day coming." He set aside his daughter to the couch and he stood up. "I just didn't think it'd be before we went on tour."

Haley was confused. What did this mean? "Are you not happy about this then?"

"I'm not happy. I'm disappointed. You should have waited till after the tour." He said and he left the room. Haley felt so guilty. She hurt her father's feelings and she knew she should have waited. She should have never listened to Nathan.

"I know you love me, but I hate you right now." Haley was pacing her room talking to Nathan. "I told my dad and he is so disappointed in me. He told me I should have waited till after the tour. I knew I was right. I have no clue why I even listened to you."

_"I never know what you're going to say. But I know you listened to me because you knew I was right; although I never told you to tell him as soon as possible."_

Haley grunted and threw her phone on the ground and stepped on it. She left the house and drove to her agent's office to talk to him about this.

"I'm glad you're here Haley." Mr. Deric Kasey said. He was in his office. "I know you and your dad were talking about going solo."

"About that, I want to do that. During the tour, I'd like to venture out on stage and do it. But there's a problem. And my dad doesn't like it. He wants me to wait."

Deric folded his hands in front of him. "I think I have to respect your father. But I have to state my opinion. I think you should go for it; after all, there's no time like the present."

Haley nodded. "There's something else I need to talk to you about."

"Is it about your decision?" He questioned.

"It's about my career."

**NECT CHAPTER:**

**NATHAN AND HALEY SAY GOODBYE**

**BROOKE JOINS HALEY ON TOUR**

**TOUR BEGINS**

**JIMMY AND HALEY AT ODDS**

**FIRST SHOW**

**COFFEE HOUSE**

**I CAN'T STRESS ENOUGH. THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE MORE I WILL WANT TO UPDATE. SO IF YOU READ IT, JUST REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S JUST TO SAY GREAT CHAPTER. BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE A DETAILED REVIEW. AND A BABYISH RULE. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL.**

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
